Un sueño llamado Fútbol
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Leve AU: Si hay algo con que Chico Bestia se desestresa un poco, es con el futbol.


_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _Un sueño llamado Fútbol._

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds Logan._

* * *

Si hay algo con que Chico Bestia se desestresa un poco, es con el futbol. Pero no el fútbol americano que practican la mayoría de los habitantes de Jump City, sino el llamado _"fútbol Soccer"._

Estaba enamorado de este deporte desde su cruda infancia en África, cuando era niño, jugaba con sus padres y algunos amiguitos nómadas, y gracias a un famoso futbolista, aprendieron mucho más de este magnífico deporte con que aprendió rápidamente. A pesar de la trágica muerte de sus progenitores, esto era su única distraccion.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre, aprovechaba para agarrar algún objeto esférico para divertirse e insertar el objeto en una especie de arco de tres palos, su sueño además de ser alguien en la vida, era jugar en algún equipo grande de fútbol. Al Inicio, perdió sus esperanzas cuando Galtry lo mantuvo en cautiverio mucho tiempo, pero retomó su actividad cuando perteneció a la Patrulla Condenada, gracias a eso estaba teniendo desarrollo de crecimiento y una gran velocidad cardiovascular. Pero había un gran impedimento y ese era Mento. Su padre adoptivo le prohibió ese deporte y enfocó más en el duro aprendizaje que recibía; a decir verdad el hombre de la mente casi nunca le agradó.

Después de renunciar a la Patrulla, en el equipo de los Jóvenes titanes tuvo más oportunidades de seguir entrenando su deporte que cada vez era su gran rutina, a pesar del estricto y duro entrenamiento de Robin, también así mismo siguió con su rendimiento en las canchas de la ciudad de Jump City. Era invitado para jugar partidos, gracias a algunos amigos que conoció y la mayoría de las veces era la figura marcando buenos goles.

Sin embargo, ese era su secreto, al igual que su pasado.

Nunca comentó a nadie de sus compañeros héroes sobre su hobby, pues perfectamente conocía las cualidades, y sus rasgos. Decidió guardarlo en la lista de sus secretos para no causar más angustias e intimidades, y era un mago cuando escondía ese tipo de asuntos, que ni siquiera Raven lo podía saber.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la popularidad en el fútbol aumentaba, pues era tanteado por algunos mánagers, la mayoría ingleses o alemanes para ir a algún equipo de primera o segunda división. No pasó mucho tiempo, la gran oportunidad le había llegado cuando recién cumplió 17.

Un club llamado Borussia Mönchengladbach lo contactó personalmente, para seguir con su proceso de aprendizaje en el ámbito del fútbol, e alegremente Gar aceptó. Le duró más de un año para demostrar su gran habilidad, convenciendo al entrenador de meterlo en la primera plantilla, ocupando la posición de mediocentro/delantero, donde jugó con el dorsal 27.

Aunque su soñado debut terminó en una derrota, su estilo de juego de ser escurridizo, trabajando en equipo y siendo bueno en los cobros de tiro libre, mereció la titular en el próximo partido, y cada vez comenzó a cosechar una gran experiencia en el ámbito internacional, además de ser patrocinado por una gran empresa como Adidas y sintiendo el amor brindaba ese equipo, algo que con ser superhéroe nunca lo obtenía.

Sacaba excusas a los Titanes para ir jugar la liga alemana los fines de semana, aunque a veces tenía que cumplir con el deber, siendo de magnitudes de Slade o la Hermandad del mal. Pero los fines de semana casi los villanos no atacaban, oportunidad perfecta para seguir jugando.

Tenía 19 años y jugaba la Liga de Campeones, estaba emocionado de confrontarse ante los mejores del mundo, simplemente su sufrido y triunfal sueño se hizo realidad. No le importaba si lo criticaban pos su aspecto físico o si sus compañeros titanes se enterarían, pues su gran meta era jugar y nada más, olvidarse de su faceta de bromista y actuar muy serio en los partidos, dando aporte el equipo con sus jugadas y goles y sintiendo los colores de su amor por el equipo.

Su larga trayectoria en el fútbol, estaba comenzando a crear.


End file.
